fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Free trade-planks-Bowyer
Details "I read that we are banning sales of luxury items like iPods to North Korea. Will this tactic work?" Jonathan Hoenig, Capitalistpig Asset Management: This is worthless. It makes us look so weak. If you want to get under his skin, why not address the problem and bomb this guy's nuclear sites. Make him incapable of having a nuclear weapon. That will annoy him a lot more than denying him his iPod and his Johnny Walker scotch. This is a waste of time. It's worthless. Wayne Rogers, Wayne Rogers & Company: Well, I don't know why Jonathan wants to bomb everybody. Why don't you just go assassinate him? Jonathan Hoenig: Not everybody, the people who are threats to this country and our allies, as Kim Jong Il is. Wayne Rogers: You could send in a hit squad and that's the end of him. It's a weak thing. You are slapping a guy on wrist; it doesn't mean anything. If we don't have some way to boycott them and to really make him suffer, not the people, but make him suffer then we shouldn't be doing it. Terry Keenan: And it's not going to hurt Apple (AAPL) stock if we did this. Jerry Bowyer: No, it's not going to hurt American business if we do this. I don't know, I looked at the list of what we were going to embargo and there was liquor and cigarettes on there. I think we should give him as much liquor and cigarettes as he wants and we will get rid of problem a little sooner. But I don't know about the video games. They're getting pretty violent. Dagen McDowell, FOX Business News: You want to give liquor to a guy with his finger on the button? That's crazy. So what if it's symbolic? Jonathan Hoenig: Why not get rid of button. Jerry Bowyer: In his case, he gets saner if he were drunk. And the cigarettes will end the problem in a couple of years. I wouldn't give him the video games - he is too violent enough already. Terry Keenan: But Dagen, it's a pretty broad spectrum between nuking him on one hand, like Jonathan wants to do, and taking away his iPod, which is evidently what we want to do. Isn't there something in the middle? Dagen McDowell: It does illustrate the type of sanctions that we need to come together as nations and impose on North Korea. Not just us, not Japan but also China and South Korea. Jonathan Hoenig: It's not nuking him: it's de-nuking him. Terry Keenan: Ok, you don't want to nuke him, just want to blow out the nukes. Sometimes you don't know with you, Jonathan. Jonathan Hoenig: With me, of course. Terry Keenan: But Wayne, to Jonathan's point, though, it does show that we don't really have much of a strategy. We are employing a time-out strategy that the parents use for their toddlers, to this threat in a country that is part of the Axis of Evil. Wayne Rogers: The best part of Jonathan's statement is correct: it's idiotic. If you think you're going to slap him on the wrist about this, this is crazy. It makes no sense. Dagen is right. You get everybody together and boycott the son of a gun. Shut him down. Jerry Bowyer: We traded with the Soviets and they fell. We didn't trade with Fidel and he's still there. Trade with this guy and open up the country.